Wolf's Tears
by Narabeleth Du
Summary: After losing all she knew, Feiona leaves to find Paradise in hopes that her loved ones would be reborn there. Along the way she meets everyone's fave. wolf's. Kiba OC. Rewritten
1. Sadness

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain. I do own the plot, Feiona, and Sasume.

Note: #... # Speech in wolf form

_How did this happen?_ A young woman thought as she gazed at the morbid sight in her living room. Scattered all around the room where the bodies of her loved ones. She chocked back a sob as her eyes landed on the bodies of her mother and little brother. _Why did this have to happen to us?_ Slowing walking over to them, she fell to her knees and cried. Cried for her mother. Cried for her brother. Cried for the other members of her pack that lost their lives. She even cried for the ones she despised. Reaching over, she ran a hand through her brother's short black hair. _So young….._ Taking a deep breath she closed placed a hand over both their eyes, closing them. _Why us?_ Sitting back on her heels she threw her head back and let the tears flow. **_Why!_**

:FLASHBACK:

The atmosphere in the house was warm and welcoming. All throughout the house you could hear the laughter of children and adults enjoying each other's company. Sasume Avalon, the owner of the house smiled as she watched her friends and family converse. They were celebrating the birth of her son, Nanok. "There's something not right here." A feminine voice muttered to her right. Turning, she caught sight of her oldest daughter, Feiona. "What do you mean, dear?" Sasume asked. Glancing at her mother out of the corner of her eyes, Feiona sighed. "I keep hearing a dog outside of the door." Sasume just laughed. "Oh stop it, Feiona. It's probably just a stray. Now stop being so melancholy. It's your little brothers birthday."

"Oh yes, lets celebrate the day you brought the brat into life." She said, strong sarcasm in her voice. The only thing showing that she was joking was the glint in her eyes and grin on her face. Sending a mock glare in her daughters' direction, Sasume turned to join the rest of the guests in the living room, when the kitchen door was thrown open and a man in a brown trench coat pulled out a gun. "Die wolf!" He shouted, pulling the trigger, hitting Sasume mother in the shoulder. "Mother!" Feiona screamed, running to catch her before she hit the ground. Sasume smiled up at her. "I'm fine dear."

With a growl, Feiona turned to the man. "What the hell is your problem?" She growled, not noticing her Uncles large body next to hers. The only answer she got back from the man was another shot taken at her family. This time it didn't hit. Now she heard a series of growls resonating from the other occupants in the room. Feiona watched as her Uncle took a step forward. "What do you want, human?" He asked in his deep baritone voice.

"All wolf's must die for what they did to me." Pulling the rifle up, he aimed a shot straight at her Uncle. After that all hell broke loose. The occupants of the room changed shape, into wolfs of different statures and colors. Feiona was about to do the same when her Uncle stopped her. #Feiona, take your brother and run.# She gazed at the large brown wolf in shock. "What are you talking about!" She said, in disbelief. #You heard me, take him and run!# She turned to do what he said, when she heard her mother scream. A bullet had just hit her little brother right in the chest. "**Nanok!**" Feiona shouted running to her fallen brother. The man aimed another shot at him, but instead of hitting Nanok, it hit her mother. "**Mom!**" She stood there, staring at the immobile bodies of her family. The last thing she remembered after that was her Uncle pushing her out of harms way, and him saying, #Stay safe, Twilight. #

: END FLASHBACK:

_Yeah, stay safe. While all of may friends and family get slaughtered. _Shaking her head, Feiona stepped through the broken doorway into the street. The entire neighborhood was standing on her front lawn and staring at the young woman, covered in blood. Mrs. Yamagata, a good friend of Feiona's mother, ran forward and enveloped the girl her arms. "Oh my god…Feiona I'm so sorry." She said, tears streaming down her face. Looking down she gasped, Feiona's eyes were no longer those of a human, but those of a wolf. "Holy Mary…" She whispered, slowly backing from the girl. Without blinking, Feiona followed Mrs.Yamagata's movement and she smiled, showing off sharp fangs. "Gomen, Yamagata-san." She whispered, stepping backwards. "Please give my family a proper burial." Casting one last glance at the house she grew up in, she bounded down the street, hair billowing behind her.

Panting, Feiona sat on the hill, a large forest to her back, looking over the one and only home she ever knew. Shaking her head, she gazed at the moon. "A red moon." She stated to the open air. "A blood moon." Eyes filling with tears, she changed into her true form, a jet-black wolf with eyes that rivaled the night sky. Throwing her head back she let loose a howl, letting the whole world know her pain. _Goodbye, Momma. I'll see you in Paradise._

Somewhere in the forest, a young boy with light brown hair and caramel eyes turned towards the city. "Did you guys hear that?" He asked his companions. A man with brown hair and cinnamon eyes glanced at the boy. "How can we not? The howl wasn't exactly quiet, runt." The boy glared at the man. "I'm not a runt, Hige!" He shouted.

"**WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!**" A man with short silver hair, pulled back into a short pony hair growled. The little boy pouted. "No need to yell, Tsume." "Toboe's right." A man with shoulder length dark brown hair and sapphire eyes stated. "We need to find Paradise." Tsume growled at the man, his gold eyes narrowing. "How the hell do we know we're heading to Paradise, Kiba?" Kida sighed, glancing at the only female in the group. "We follow Cheza." Upon hearing her name, the girl looked over at the males, her red eyes sad. "This one fells sorry for the wolf." She said quietly, her pink hair blowing in the breeze. Toboe gazed at her. "What should we do?" Cheza turned to him. "This one needs to comfort the wolf." She said rising from her spot. Smiling at the men, she took off into the forest. "Cheza!" Kiba shouted, turning into a large white wolf with gold eyes. Turning around he was greeted by a gray wolf with gold eyes, a tan wolf with caramel eyes and a light brown wolf with cinnamon eyes. #We follow Cheza. # With that he sprinted after the girl, the other three wolf's trailing behind him.


	2. Meetings

Feiona: Thanks for all the reviews! So as not to keep you waiting here is the long awaited CHAPTER 2!

Chapter 2:

About fifteen minutes later the group came upon a sickening site. Bodies of wolfs lay everywhere as though they were just thrown there. Changing into their human forms, Hige cringed, his sensitive nose picking up the sent of blood. Glancing at his companions, he noticed Toboe's eyes were cloudy. Walking over to the pup, he put a reassuring had on his shoulder. "Hey runt." He whispered. "You alright?" Toboe shook his head, not caring bout the runt comment, tears running down his face. "This was why." He whispered brokenly. "This was why the wolf was crying. This was its family." Tsume glanced at the sobbing pup and growled. "Let's go. This is none of our concern." Kiba nodded at turned to look at Cheza. "We need to go. There is nothing we can do here." Shaking her head, the flower maiden looked towards the horizon. "This one can still sense her." Glancing at Kiba, she started toward the hills. Moving to follow her, Kiba was shock to see the brown body of Toboe streak past him. "Toboe!" Kiba shouted at the blur. "Let him go." Hige said, scratching the back of his head. "He feels sorry for her…WAIT A MINUETE! DID SHE SAY SHE!" Hige's eyes widened with glee. "WAIT FOR MEEEEEEE!" He shouted, changing back into a wolf, taking off after Toboe. Shaking their heads, Kiba and Tsume shared a glance and followed their comrades.

With a sigh Feiona changed back to her human form. Blowing a strand of long platinum blond hair out of her face, she scoffed. _This stuff is just gonna get in the way. _Reaching into one of the many pockets in her pants, she pulled out the Switchblade her Uncle gave her. Smiling at the howling wolf on the sheath, she flipped out the knife and started hacking away at her platinum locks. When she was finished her hair just barely reached her chin. _Nothin like a new look for a new life._ Shaking her head to get read of any loose hair she caught sight of the necklace her mother gave her for her 16th birthday. It was a wolf made of onyx with sapphires for eyes. Her mother told her that as soon as she saw it she knew it was made for her. Smiling she stood and stretched. "No need to say here and wither away." She stated. "The last thing I need is Uncle to haunt me for dieing on him." Taking one last look at the town she caught the sent of a lunar flower. _What the?_ Walking to the edge of the hill she noticed a girl with pink hair running in her direction. _The smell is coming from her?_ Looking behind the girl, Feiona nearly fell over. The girl was being followed by four wolfs! "What the hell is going on here?" She whispered, backing away from the edge. She watched as the girl came over the crest of the hill. "Hello!" The girl shouted, waving. Feiona waved back, still unsure of this floral smelling child.

Still shocked at the fact that the girl smelled like flowers, Feiona failed to notice the entrance of the wolfs. Toboe, who was the first to reach the top, surveyed her. _She's pretty._ He thought taking in her beauty. _What is she wearing though?_ She was adorned in baggy black pants that were held up by a black belt, a long silver chain hung from the belt buckle and connected to her pocket. A tight black halter-top covered her chest, showing off her flat stomach and navel ring. The only person he saw wear stuff like that was Tsume. Specking of Tsume, he turned to see what the others were doing. He nearly burst out laughing, Hige was drooling and had a dreamy look in his eyes. Looking past him, Kiba and Tsume were leaning against a tree in human form, watching the two girls. Walking over the two eldest of the pack her asked them what they were thinking. Tsume just growled at him. "None of your business!" He snapped looking away from Feiona. Kiba smirked as he glanced down at the pup. "I'm trying to figure out what we are going to do with her." He said, answering Toboe's question. "Cheza won't let us leave her here."

Feeling a hand on his elbow, he looked over to see Cheza smiling at him. "This one likes her." Smiling, he looked at Feiona. "Hello. It's nice to meet you." He called out to her, being that she was till a good 15 feet from them. "My name is Kiba. This is Tsume," He pointed to him. "Hige," Feiona smiled behind her hand at the dazed look in his eyes. "And this is the youngest in our pack, Toboe." Cautiously Toboe walked over to Feiona. "I'm sorry about your family." He whispered looking at his feet, eyes filled with tears. Smiling, Feiona wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you." She whispered in his hair. Pulling away, she whipped the tears from his face. Looking over at the remaining men, she bowed. "My name is Feiona Avalon. It's a pleasure." Gazing at then men she took in their appearance.

The one named Hige had short brown hair and cinnamon and was wearing a pair of light blue pants with a black strip down the side and a yellow shirt over a black long sleeved one. A large black collar adorned his neck. Glancing at Tsume, her mouth dropped. Leather, he was wearing black leather, Black leather pants, a black leather vest over a gray shirt that showed his well formed abs and chest, and black leather arm covers. She had to admit it fit well with his white hair and gold eyes though. Looking down at Toboe, she smiled. The little pup reminded her of her little brother. Her eyes glazed over at the thought of Nanok. To die at such a young age… Shaking her head, she continued her scrutiny. Toboe wore a long sleeved brick red shirt with the sleeves rolled, a pair of green pants and black boots. Three silver bracelets lay on his wrist. Her gaze finally settled on Kiba, and she blushed. _Oh my God!_ She thought giving him the once over. Long, dark brown hair, deep blue eyes, it took all of her strength not to fan herself. _And girls fawned over Hojo._ His long legs were encased in a pair of blue jeans; a black jacket covered a white shirt. _If mom could see me now._

Her scrutiny did not fall on blind eyes. Hige was really enjoying having a beautiful woman look him over. Sneering, Tsume smacked him on the back of the head. "Have some pride, porky." He snapped. "What did I do?" Hige asked rubbing the back of his head. Lets just say a large argument started. Feiona watched this with a large sweat drop on her head. "Do they do this often?" She asked the remaining boys and Cheza. Kiba nodded, but Cheza and Toboe were to busy enjoying the show. Turning her gaze back to the quarreling wolfs, she giggled. Tsume had Hige in a headlock and was giving him noggies. Toboe looked up at the sound and smiled. _She has a pretty laugh._ "So Feiona, where are you gonna do now?" He asked. Smiling, Feiona looked up at the moon. "I'm going to Paradise."

Ohhhhh, someone has a crush! Squeals That's soo cute! Any who, please review, but please to flames, just CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, thanks.


	3. Sorry! NOT A CHAPTER

Hi!!!!! I just want everyone to know that I won't be updating for a while. Ya see, I'm moving tommarow and have no idea when I'll have the internet back. So, please bear with me. I promise to have more than one chapter done......heck I may actually **FINISH** a story. Well thanks for your patience.  
  
Feiona, Angel of Twilight 


	4. Final Goodbyes

Hi! I'm back and am finally updating this story! Dodges the rotten vegetables thrown at her Hey, I said I was updating, this is not like the last update which was an AN. Any who, on to drums roll in the background …Chapter 3 or Wolf's Tears!

Chapter 3: Final Goodbye

_I'm going to Paradise._ Feiona closed her eyes as soon as the words left her mouth, a single tear slipping from beneath the closed lids. Her Uncle always said that he was going to lead the family to Paradise where they could live happily and with out fear of being hunted. _"It is a beautiful place, Twilight." _He told her one night when the moon was new. _"The grass is forever green, the sky forever a clear blue. Never again will our pack ever go hungry because there will be pray to hunt in abundance. We won't have to eat this human food any longer. We'll be free, just like we were born to be."_ She would never forget the look in his eyes that night. His brown eyes sparkled with such fire and determination that made Feiona understand why he was alpha male.

"We're going to Paradise, too. Why don't you come with us?" Toboe's voice said, snapping her out of her memories.

"Oh, no. I wouldn't want to intrude on someone else's pack." She said quickly, instantly regretting it when the pups face fell and tears filled his eyes. "Don't you like us?" He asked sadly, looking at the ground. _No don't do that._ Feiona pleaded silently. _ I have never been able to resist that. Nanok always took advantage of that._ Placing her arms around his shoulders, she pulled him into a bear hug. "That's not it, Toboe." She whispered into his ear. " I just do not think the rest of your pack likes me much. I would hate to cause distress among family."

Upon hearing her explanation, Toboe's sprits lifted a bit. "Not like you?" He said in surprise, pulling out of Feiona's arms. "Did Hige's drooling tell you nothing." The wolf in question blushed and tackled the pup to the ground. "What was that, runt?" He asked, shoving Toboe's head into his armpit. The group could hear Toboe's shout of 'Ewwww, it stinks under here', and laughed. Striding over to the pair, Tsume pulled Toboe out of his current position. "Don't kill him, porky." He drawled, patting the pup on the back as he gasped for breath. "We all know you haven't bathed in weeks." Hige growled and pointed out that none of them had.

"There is a spring not far from here." Feiona cut in, pointing to the north. "It's a natural hot spring, so it is very comfortable." She had barely gotten the words 'hot spring' out before two blurs of brown rushed passed her. Blinking, she turned and watched as they became smaller and smaller. _ Has it really been that long since they've had a nice bath?_ She got her answer when both Kiba and Tsume walked at a casual pace past her. They stunk! Pinching her nose, she inched away from them and towards Cheza who smiled at her. When the two wolves were out of range, Feiona released the breath she did not know she was holding. How someone could smell that bad was beyond her. To her, they smelled like year old cheese that had been left out in the sun. _Ewwww, moldy cheese._ "This one is going to bask in the moon light." Cheza whispered, strolling towards a clearing a few feet away

Without the distraction the interesting group provided, the events of the night spilled back into focus. Her eyes fell out of focus as the memories flooded back.

: Flashback:

"Feiona, come on. You promised you'd teach me to fight when I turned 15." Nanok whined, "Well, I'm 15 now, so teach me!" Feiona rolled her eyes at her brother. "You shouldn't be so gun ho to fight, brat." She chastised. "If I teach you how, I better not find out that you started anything with your bratty friends." An overly innocent look appeared on Nanok's face. "Me, start a fight. Why sister, I'm appalled that you think so lowly of me."

"That's it. I'm not teaching you squat." Nanok pouted, running over and grabbing his sister's arm. " I was joking, Fei. You know I wouldn't do that."

Tilting her head down so that her hair hit her face, Feiona let an evil smirk spread across her face. With any warning, she grabbed her brother around the waist, pushed him to the round and stated to tickle him, mercilessly. "First lesson," she chirped, running her hands across his ribs, "Never let your guard down."

: End Flashback:

"Oh, Nanok." She whispered, brokenly, tears falling down her face. "I wish I taught you how to fight more tonight. Maybe you and everyone else would still be alive."

"Whose Nanok?" Feiona gasped, turning to meet the sapphire eyes of Kiba, whose hair was still wet from his bath.

"He's my little brother. Today was his 15th birthday." She stated softly, blushing. _ How selfish am I. _She thought snidely. _Crushing on a guy not even two hours after my packs destruction._ She squeaked as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. Placing his head on her shoulder, Kiba whispered his apologies. "Also," he added, his breath sweeping across her neck, " We do like you, even Tsume, though he would never admit that." She pulled back and looked him in the eyes shocked. "How did you…?"

"Toboe told us at the springs." He said, smiling. "We would be honored if you would join us as a pack member. Besides, Cheza does need another females company and Toboe needs a mother figure." Smiling, she nodded. " I would love to. Thank you Kiba." Gazing up into the red moon, with Kiba's arms still around her, Feiona closed her eyes and let a single, solitary tear fall. _This mother, Nanok, Uncle, will be the last tear I shed. You will always be in my heart, and for you, I will live on…with my new pack. Maybe, just maybe, _She glanced at Kiba who, too, was gazing at the moon, _I will find that mate you have always wanted me to find mother. This, my family, is my final goodbye._


End file.
